An acoustic radiator (driver) means a device designed to excite sound waves by converting an electrical signal into a mechanical vibration of the membrane.
An acoustic radiator with a planar magnetic system means an isodynamic radiator or an orthodynamic radiator, or Heil air motion transformer, or other similar electrodynamic radiator comprising a magnetic system formed by a set of magnets and a membrane with electrically conductive tracks applied thereon. A symmetrical planar magnetic system with a magnetic core, a symmetrical planar magnetic system without a magnetic core or a single-sided planar magnetic system with a magnetic core that forms a gap between a set of magnets and a membrane can be as such magnetic system.
It is known a lot of devices of the same purpose, among which the closest are the following.
The publication of the international application WO2013062454A1 of May 2, 2013 describes design of the headphones that provides for magnetic attachment of the radiators to the supporting structure.
The application US2015063623A1 of Mar. 5, 2015 also describes design of the headphones that comprises magnetic attachment of the housing with radiators to the supporting structure with a possibility of rotating relatively to anchoring point.
The application JPH0678386 of Mar. 18, 1998 describes design of the headphones, where ear cup cushions are fastened to the cushions holder at four points by means of an adhesive tape with a possibility of their separation and subsequent cooling.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,635 of Nov. 24, 1981 describes the headphones, where ear cup cushions are fastened to a housing of each of headphones also at four points by means of system of openings and hooks with a possibility to separate them in order to replace.
The application US20060222197 of Nov. 5, 2006 describes headphones design having ear cup cushions placed in a separate housing that has a part to be teared apart, and when it is closed, is attached to the headphone housing.
In all the designs above, there is no provision for use of acoustic radiators with a planar magnetic system, therefore, for a detachable design, either a mechanical fastening or an additional magnetic system is used being not connected with the acoustic radiator. Moreover, most of the devices above assume using of a magnetic system for fastening of the radiator or its housing to the supporting structure or to each other, and does not provide for replacement of only the cushions without replacing the radiator itself. Technical solutions providing for a replacement of only the ear cup cushions use only a mechanical detachable fastening which is more difficult to manufacture or use and less reliable and durable.
Substantially, the close design to the proposed technical solution is a design of headphones, wherein ear cup cushion is attached to the headphone housing due to the interaction of the magnetic part on the housing and a part of the ferromagnetic material on the ear cup cushion. In particular, the part on the ear cup cushion can be performed in the form of a ring that is located in a groove made on the ear cup cushion on a side being attached to the housing (publication of the international application WO02013062454A1 of Sep. 10, 2010 or application US20120070027 of Mar. 22, 2012). The design described uses a magnetic connection between ear cup cushion and the radiator housing. However, this connection provides for creation of a separate magnetic system only for detachable attachment of the ear cup cushion to the headphone housing, and the separate magnetic system by no means is associated with the acoustic radiator and its operation parameters, and therefore complicates the design, and can lead to disturbance with the operation of the radiator and etc.
Therefore, the closer solution to the proposed one is the headphones or headset having an acoustic radiator with a planar magnetic system, since the proposed solution is based on use of a magnetic field formed by this type of radiator.
It is known a design of the isodynamic headphones Oppo PM-1 that is described, for example, under the link http://www.digitalaudioreview.net/2014/05/oppo-pm-1-planar-magnetic-headphones-review-part-2/, which also contains replaceable ear cup cushions that are attached to the headphones housing with the help of a system of protrusions and grooves located along the perimeter of the ear cup cushions.
The design of isodynamic headphones described in application US2015326974A1 of Nov. 12, 2015 is chosen as prototype, in the application the ear cup cushions are mechanically attached to the supporting structure and are connected non-detachably to the isodynamic radiator with a single-sided magnetic system.
However, the attachments of ear cup cushions described above do hot involve use of the magnetic field of an acoustic radiator of isodynamic headphones.